


Made Your Bed, Now Lie In It

by queenmidalah



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: Jason's identity is confirmed and those who blindly trusted the other without question discover that he can be an unforgiving man.





	Made Your Bed, Now Lie In It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on how I feel the reveal should go. Billy Miller is my Jason now, so I hope it does turn out Steve Burton is Andrew instead. My biggest reason for writing this story is I am so annoyed and pissed off at the blind faith that Sonny, Carly, Diane, and Michael have in Patient Six and believing that he is Jason. I also feel that if/when it is discovered that Billy Miller's Jason is Jason, that there needs to be a fallout over this blind faith. Normally I like Diane, and Carly, to a point, and I do like Michael very much, so writing them in a "bad" light was harder. Feedback is appreciated.

As the two stood akimbo, practical mirror images of each other, Jason Morgan and the man known as Patient Six stood on opposite sides of the room, staring each other down. The two men and those that were once the most near and dear to Jason, and those who still were near and dear to him, had gathered in the room to find out once and for all who the two men were. Standing on the side of the room where Patient Six stood were Sonny and Carly Corinthos, Diane Miller, and the one that hurt Jason most, his nephew, Michael Corinthos. Standing on Jason’s side of the room was his wife, Sam Morgan, his mother-in-law, Alexis Davis, Damian Spinelli, Monica Quartermaine, and Curtis Ashford. 

Standing in the center of the room were not people who believed one over the other, but had been assembled to finally get to the bottom of who exactly the two men were. Amongst them were Jordan Ashford, Kelly Lee, Robin Scorpio-Drake, and Patrick Drake. It was these people that Sam was focused on, though she didn’t need to know what they discovered to know the truth. The man with her husband’s old face was not Jason Morgan. She just knew it in her heart.

“We’ve finished the needed tests that were to be done,” Jordan began. She opened the envelope she had in hand. “DNA claims that both these men should be Jason Morgan, however, both Doctor Scorpio-Drake and Doctor Lee, this can be explained by these two men being identical twins.”

“So that gets us nowhere,” Carly said, her hands going up in exasperation.”

“That’s why we performed more tests,” Kelly said. “Including running paternity tests on the minor children of Jason Morgan.”

“But Jordan just said that the DNA claims that both men are Jason,” Sonny said. “How in the hell--.”

“Sonny, shut up,” Sam said, breaking into the man’s tirade. “Let Doctor Lee finish.” She saw the mob boss roll his eyes, glancing at the man he was sure was Jason. It made Sam’s blood boil. While she had initial doubts when she had seen the man with Jason’s old face, she chalked it up to confusion over everything that had happened. It was no question to her now that this man was not her husband. It pissed her off at how easily those who claimed to know and love Jason the most had simply accepted that this… imposter was who he claimed to be all because he had Jason’s old face.

“A standard paternity test only looks at fifteen or so markers to determine paternity,” Kelly said. “In the case of knowing about identical twins, a more comprehensive DNA test can be run that looks at six billion or so markers to break it all down. While it is not common practice to do so, sometimes it is necessary to look at an entire strand of DNA between a mother, child, and potential father. While most of their DNA is identical, there are some differences enough to determine paternity.”

“In addition to those tests, brain scans were done on each man and compared to what General Hospital had on file from Jason’s records,” Robin said.

“And then there is fingerprints,” Jordan said. “DNA can be identical, but fingerprints are not.”

“But Jason’s prints were removed from the PCPD records,” Carly said. “According to Helena Cassadine.”

“They were,” Jordan said. “At least the digital copies were. Hard copies were found and compared.”

“So they show that this is Jason,” Sonny said, gesturing to Patient Six, his voice showing a finality as if it made the most sense. 

Jordan glanced at Patrick, Robin, and Kelly. She tilted her head and Robin nodded. Turning to Jason, she smiled sadly at him. “I’m so sorry,” she started. Jason’s heart fell to his toes as he heard Sonny and Carly give excited gasps and he already heard Sonny clapping the other man’s shoulder. Her next words left him reeling.

“I’m so sorry people doubted you, Jason.”

Silence fell around the room as her words processed for others. It was the other man that stepped forward a bit, frowning deeply. “Robin?” he questioned. “What… what are you saying?”

Robin turned to look at Jason’s twin brother. “The tests run on Jacob Martin Spencer, Daniel Edward Morgan, and Emily Scout Morgan are definitive. Jake shares the same paternal DNA with Danny and Scout, who are full blooded siblings. This determines that Jason Morgan fathered all three children,” she said. “The brain scans done on your brain and on Jason’s brain also confirm identity, along with the fingerprints found in the PCPD. You are not Jason Morgan.”

“Could… could there be a… a mistake?” Patient Six asked.

“None,” Patrick said. “The DNA tests were too complex and while the fingerprints could have been wrong, the brain scans don’t lie.” He walked over to the wall where he was able to turn on screens that showed the films for the two men and a third that was an older film. He pointed to the right film, which showed no abnormalities. “This is the scan of the man with Jason’s old face.” He pointed to the left most film. There were multiple abnormalities. “This is the most recent scan of the man who has been called Jason Morgan since his return. In it it shows where I did surgery to remove the implant from Helena Cassadine as well as some minor scarring that was present after a Jake Doe was brought in and required facial reconstruction after being run over by a car. Note two other abnormalities from two previous brain injuries or surgeries.” He pointed to the older film between the two. “Which match this film taken of Jason Morgan’s brain after his last surgery in 2011.”

He looked at Patient Six and those standing with him. “Fingerprints might lie, DNA can be tricky if not done on such a cellular level as we did, but nothing can question the brain scans,” he said. “Despite what you think, these tests confirm that you aren’t Jason Morgan.”

Patient Six’s brow furrowed and he looked across at Jason and Sam, his heart still aching for the woman he believed he loved. Yet now he was being told that he couldn’t possibly love her because he didn’t even know her. His brain, his memories were telling him something different. “Then… who… what?” he questioned. He shook his head. “But Elizabeth said that Franco told her that my twin…” He sighed. “Jason’s twin was dead.”

“You knew about a twin?” Jason demanded. “And said nothing?”

“It came from Franco,” Patient Six said. “According to those tests, I didn’t technically experience who he was, but I have those memories… I didn’t trust the source of the original information.”

Jason’s jaw worked and he swallowed a few times to regain himself, but he did incline his head. “I’ll give you that,” he admitted. “Did Elizabeth give you a name of the twin?”

Patient Six shook his head but glanced at Robin as she spoke. “Andrew,” Robin said. “I overheard Elizabeth and Franco talking, since I already knew the results the twin spin didn’t surprise me. I spoke with Elizabeth later to find out what she knew. All she has known is that Franco grew up with Andrew, who he called Drew, and that Franco was given a death certificate for him.”

“So I’m… I’m Andrew,” Patient Six said. “I’m…” He frowned. He shook his head and started for the door, his head down even as he heard Carly trying to call him Jason still. He felt a strong hand grasp his bicep and he looked up into blue eyes that matched his own.

“Look,” Jason said. “This hasn’t been easy, for either of us. I know this is not the news you wanted. I know we’ve got a long way to go, considering how this all has gone down, but you are my brother. Hell… my twin. And someone has been messing with your life and your mind for years to make you think you were me. We’ll find out who did this and why. Together.”

Andrew, as he now knew he was, frowned. He tried not to feel too much hope, not when it was still saw raw and he still believed in his head that he was Jason, but the tests didn’t lie. He swallowed a moment. “You mean that,” was all he said.

“I do,” Jason said. “Despite our mutual animosity at first, I want to move past it. I want to find out what happened to you and why someone was using you to make them think you were me and not you. And you have a niece and nephews to get to know once you are ready.”

Andrew’s throat tightened and he lowered his head. He reached up and squeezed Jason’s shoulder before pulling away and leaving the room. He sidestepped Monica, his limits of personal interaction having been reached and surpassed. He needed time to process what he had just been told and focus on what was to come. His… brother was right. Someone had used him and he needed answers. He needed those answers before he could start to accept who he was and focus on being Andrew and not Jason.

Jason watched his brother go before he turned to look at his wife. He knew that it didn’t matter if things had turned out differently and he was told that he was Andrew instead. Sam loved him and they had a family together. A small part of him was thankful, however, that it was a moot point because the truth revealed that he was Jason. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head before looking at Robin, Patrick, Kelly, and Jordan.

“Thank you,” he said. He didn’t wait for their response before he was turning to Monica and Curtis to thank them for being there. His jaw clenched when he heard Carly say his name.

“Jas--,” Carly started.

“No,” Jason said, turning to her. “Whatever it is, save it.” She blinked at him. “You turned your back on me.”

“I thought--,” Carly started.

“I know what you thought, Carly,” Jason said. “You thought another man was me. You wanted so badly for a man with my old face and who apparently had no problems falling back into the life that I had before, that you just accepted everything he said and claimed. Without. Question. You claim to be my best friend and you turned your back on me.”

“I am your--,” Carly tried again.

“A best friend doesn’t blindly believe that the person they call their best friend is lying or trying to steal someone else’s life,” Jason said. “All because of what? Because you claimed I was different? You know what, Carly? I am different. The things I found as a priority five years ago are not my priorities now. My priorities are my wife and my kids.”

“Jas--.”

“We’re done,” Jason said. “You made your choice, I’m now making mine.”

“You’ve never turned your back on me before,” Carly whispered, her voice cracking with emotion.

“Once upon a time I would’ve said the same about you,” Jason said. “Yet that’s exactly what you did. What you and Sonny both did. Not only did you blindly believe my twin was me, you almost did at the expense of my wife’s safety. You remember that, right Carly?” His eyes drifted to where Sonny stood, looking not at all repentant about his actions. “How I came to Sonny’s house, demanding to know who Andrew was and then demanding to know all he knew so I could save my kidnapped wife and he dodged every answer and only said that he trusted him?”

His eyes shifted back to Carly’s face, ignoring the tears that were sliding down her cheeks. “But that didn’t matter to either of you. Because Andrew had my old face and my memories and claimed to be me. You had Jason the Enforcer back, even though he wasn’t me. You had the Jason you wanted back, because I am suddenly too different because I put my wife and kids before you and Sonny.” He stepped closer. “Guess what. If Andrew decides he wants that life, then you are welcome to that fantasy to have the old me back. We’re done.”

He ignored the sob that slipped past Carly’s lips as he took Sam’s hand, his gaze shifting to Michael. Of the people there that had sided with Andrew, Michael hurt the most. Michael was the boy he had intended on raising as his own once upon a time. Michael was the boy he had helped raise and was the boy he had helped through the turmoil of his youth because Carly and Sonny had always been so hyper focused on themselves and not their children. Michael was his flesh and blood, yet he turned on him. It didn’t matter that, technically, Andrew was also Michael’s flesh and blood.

“I…” Michael started but fell silent, his face showing the remorse he felt.

“Call me,” Jason said. “Give it time but… call me.” Michael could only nod as Jason looked at Diane.

“I’ll be finding another attorney,” he said, his voice taking on the coldness people associated with him. “One that I can trust.” Diane looked away, but Jason knew that ultimately she was more concerned with her billable hours. She was a damned good lawyer, one he was going to hate losing, but he needed someone he could trust. Her blind faith in a man with his old face showed that his trust was misplaced. He would talk to Alexis and ask her opinion on a new attorney, knowing that even if she wasn’t on probation that she wouldn’t take the job because of the conflict of interest with her being family. 

He didn’t even bother looking at Sonny.

Slipping his arm around his wife’s shoulders, he headed for the door with Monica, Curtis, and Spinelli. He only paused when Carly called his name in another tearful plea. He shook his head, turning to look at the woman he thought would always be his best friend. The one that pushed him harder than anyone else, even Sam, to remember his life after he had discovered who he was. The woman who had claimed she knew him better than he knew himself.

“You made your bed, Carly. You all did. Now lie in it.” Those were the only words he uttered to them one last time before leaving the room with those that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone commented on FF.net that the "true" Jason wouldn't turn his back on Carly like this. However, I believe everyone has their limits and this would be Jason's. To have someone you have trusted so deeply and for so long basically turn on you and think you are an imposter would be a HUGE issue. Whether or not you can trust that person ever again would come to question and the fact of the matter is, Carly basically has dropped Jason like a bad penny because Patient Six has Jason's old face and claims to be him. No matter how much crap Jason and Carly went through, I just can't see this being something that Jason could ever forgive.


End file.
